


Guardian Knight

by Izzu



Category: Magna Carta: Tears of Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-12
Updated: 2005-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-08 07:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reith's thoughts on a certain someone when something unexpected happened to him. Ended up as something silly though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Knight

"No... Calintz was detained? It was my fault... right?", queried Reith with worry. Eonis shook her head to her as she tried to comfort her.

"No... you're not wrong. Even with the circumstances, we can't afford not to save you. Don't worry about it."

Haren snorted with sarcasm. "Hah! It's because of her that we had to go through this. Plus... we left Mirna to fend for themselves!", he growled as Reith frowned.

"Sorry... it's all my fault...", said Reith again as Chris patted her head.

"No... don't you hear what Haren said. I guess captain cared a lot about you to rush to Mount Rhyde to save you. I bet you something that he'll end up regreting not coming to save you, had he really left for Mirna."

"Oh... thanks, Chris. Then... I should have explain it to the General!", cried Reith as she hurried towards the transporter. Eonis and the others gasped as she followed her.

"Wait a minute Reith! You can't just-"

xxx

Reith gasped as she saw Calintz covered in blood as a masked man was about to strike his final blow on him. "No... Calintz!", she cried as Azel and Haren entered the cell.

"What the-?", gasped Haren as Azel saw Calintz already passing out due to his injuries.

"Captain!". cried Azel as he and Haren rushed towards the masked man...

xxx

"Calintz... Calintz! Open your eyes! Please...", cried Reith as Calintz barely opened his eyes before passing out again. Azel looked at the captain's condition as he worried about his life.

"His injuries are very bad-"

"I'm gonna call some help here!", hollered Haren as he dashed out for some help.

"And we'll watch over the captain", said Azel before turning to find Reith trying to heal Calintz's injuries using her powers. She cried as she couldn't stop the bleeding.

"No... I couldn't! My powers are not enough this time! Calintz... I don't want to lose you!"

"Reith... don't worry! The captain won't be defeated this easily! And I bet the Great Priestess will be able to save him!", said Azel as Reith blinked her tears back at him. Just at that moment, General Agreian entered and was devastated to see Calintz's condition.

"My lord... How'd this happen under my nose!", he cried as he immediately carried Calintz out of the cell...

xxx

Agreian gently lowered Calintz onto the bed as his mother came into the room. He started removing Calintz'z weapons aside as he spotted a very familiar knife.  _Mano?_ , he thought in surprise as his mother ushered him out of the room.

xxx

"Will he... be alright?", Agreian glanced to his side as he saw Reith, the girl who had saved Calintz before, looking so much in distress.

"Don't worry... he will. We have to place our trust on his will to live...", said Eonis as Justina nodded to them.

"Fear not. If there's any person who are able to save that man's life... it was the great Priestess herself.."

xxx

_"You've forgotten everything about yourself? Unh... then again, you must have remembered your name. So... what's your name?"_

_"Unh... Reith?"_

_"Reith... huh? That's a lovely name. Ah well... The name's Calintz...", said the handsome-looking man as he held out his hand towards her. "Don't worry... I'll protect you...", he said again as Reith took his hand._

xxx

_The trees seemed like mere flashes of light as Calintz pull her hands, urging her to run faster. If we had stayed.. we'd be killed, that's what he said. Even as fear grasped its claws into my being, I feel safe... since Calintz promised to protect me. And I believed him._

_But we reached the end of the road. We're surrounded! Calintz stood in front of me as the Yason warrior stepped closer. They fought... but that warrior seemed to have a strange power. It threw Calintz onto the ground as the warrior attempted to take his life. I don't know what has got to me, but I tried to save him and that caused the warrior to step back. As somehow, I used a certain shield that prevented his attack._

_Calintz got up as a some kind of firework erupted from behind us. He asked me to jump the cliff as I trusted him , for he will protect me._

_And he did..._

_His team members saved us in the nick of time. Though somehow I felt..._

_I don't want Calintz to always have to protect me. Because I hoped too... that somehow. I could protect him instead of him always protecting me..._

xxx

General Agreian walked out of the room to the expectant faces of the Crimson Stigmata group. He smiled. "Don't worry, he'd woken up just now for a little sec. He's fine...", he said as the rest of the team exclaimed in relief. Reith also wiped away her tears as realizing that Calintz will be alright. Agreian glanced towards her as he remembered his little conversation with Calintz previously.

"Do you want to sit by his side?", asked the general as Reith's face flushed a little.

"Ah? Err... can I?", asked Reith as Eonis started giggling alongside Maya and Chris. Agreian smiled as he thought of Calintz's reaction when he asked about the two's relationship...

_Still want to deny it... Mano?_

He glanced towards his mother, who nodded her head, before answering. "Of course you can..."

xxx

_"What are we going to do now?"_

_He glanced at her before answering, "We're going to save your companions..."_

_"Companions?", she asked as he looked at her strangely as if she was joking. Reith mused at his words as she asked again. "Well.. Calintz. Then, am I... your companion too...?"_

_Calintz looked at her in surprise as he stretched his head. "Well... um, yeah!", he answered shyly. Eonis glanced at them as she pulled Chris and Azel close._

_"Hey, look! Calintz's face was all red!", she cried as the trio giggled merrily..._

xxx

He looked so much at peace. She never saw him like that before. That time in Lester, she found him sleeping at the side of the table. She wondered if he couldn't sleep well the day before. Was he that mad at her because she symphatized with the Yason soldier? That Blast Worm called Eckran? But it's like... there's something more than that. Why did he asked if there's a Yason with a butterfly-shaped vindi on his arm?

_Why is it that he was so angry at me... even then, why couldn't he explain to me why? Even if he had meant to protect me..._

Suddenly Calintz stirred as Reith was taken startled. "Haa? C... Calintz?", gasped Reith before Calintz went still again. "Nightmare?", she wondered as she looked closer. But suddenly, Calintz woke up and hit his head with hers as Reith pulled away.

"Reith!?", Calintz blinked as he realized who was the person who had somehow awaken him again. And realizing about the fleeting moment that had just happened, Calintz froze in his stance as Reith nervously looked away. He nervously touched his lips as he started to flush.

"Oh... Captain! Did anything happened!", chirped Azel as the rest of the group entered the room. Haren shrugged.

"Unh... sorry, capt'n. We heard some noise and we thought-"

"Oh Calintz! What happened? Your face is all red!", gasped Eonis as Chris patted him at the back.

"Guess you got back to your stuff, huh? Right after we almost lost you... again!", chirped the man before getting sober again. Calintz looked up at all of them.

"Umm... sorry...", said Calintz as Haren shove it to the air.

"Nah... it's not your fault an assasin wanted to kill you. We just needed to have you always be our captain."

"And... we DON'T want to make the lady sad with you dying, eh capt'n?", teased Chris as he kept elbowing the young captain.

Calintz frowned. "Chris! Is it high time for you to stop-"

Chris chuckled as Haren dragged him out of the room, followed by Eonis and Azel. Calintz sighed as he felt a peck on his cheek. He turned to see Reith grinning at him. Puzzled, he cocked his brows as Reith explained.

"Thanks... Calintz. For being my guardian knight. When you had been hurt at the prison cell that day, I've been thinking about all those times we've spent together. And I realized... I never actually thanked you for always protecting me.."

"Well... I...", Calintz started to say before feeling the weight on his bed. He turned to find Maya, beside him and smiling at him.

"See-? Even Maya agrees with me...", said Reith as Calintz started to blush again.

Maya held his hand as she smiled at him; as if telling him the same thing. Reith sat closely beside him as she spoke softly. "At least for once, I hoped I could protect you as you did everyone. I don't want to be a burden to you always."

"That's not true. You never was...", stutterred the captain as he muttered, "... in fact, because of you... I've found another reason to stay alive..."

"Huh?", cried Reith as Maya looked at him with merry eyes. And slowly, she place a finger onto her lips as Calintz winked at her.  _This will be our secret...right Maya?_

"So... let's eat. I'm hungry...", muttered Calintz quickly as he tried to get out of bed.

"No... let me help!", said Reith as Calintz went red again.

"No... I can do it myself!", he snapped as Maya giggled.

"Why not?", came the reply again as the leader of the Crimson Stigmata shook his head...


End file.
